


Little Help From My Friends

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Reader and Spencer get drugged with a powerful form of ecstasy and rely on each other to satisfy the urges they are now unable to control.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	Little Help From My Friends

It was so hot, but I didn’t care. Even if I burst into flames on that bed, it would have been worth it if meant that Spencer kept touching me. It was the most intoxicating feeling I’d ever experienced, his nails dragging over my lower back and digging into my hips.

Still, it wasn’t the heat that made me start to take off my clothes. No, I just wanted Spencer to have all the access he needed. And initially, he seemed grateful as my shirt fell to the ground beside the bed. I climbed on top of him, reaching around to remove by bra when something changed.

His hand shot out to grab my wrist behind me, stopping me from disrobing any further. “Wait, (y/n), stop. What are we doing?” He was out of breath, and judging by the erection pressed against my crotch, he was just as distracted as I was. Somehow, he was still able to tear his eyes off of me for a minute to glance around the hotel room. “How did we… get here?”

I wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, with every cell of my body begging me to make him touch me again. “I think you can figure out what I’m doing, 187.” I slurred, beginning to rock my hips against him.

Spencer bit back his own moan, his hands holding me down against him to try and stop me from moving. It backfired, because without even thinking, his hips began to buck up against me.

“We’ve been working together for years. Why are we doing this now?” The strained words barely made their way out of his mouth, his own body begging him to shut up and let it happen.

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked, biting my lip at the end to punish myself for even offering. Of course, I would stop if he wanted me to, but I felt like I might die if those damn hands didn’t start exploring more interesting parts very soon.

“… No. God, no.” He finally moaned, throwing his head back when my hands started to unbutton his top. “You feel so good it’s honestly making me question reality.” 

I didn’t say anything at first, letting him remove his shirt and toss it aside. I slowly backed up on his lap, resting against his thighs while I started to unbuckle his belt. Normally, I would have teased him a lot more before I got to this point, but I couldn’t get to him fast enough.

He seemed to agree, because once I’d freed his cock from the confines of his pants and wrapped my hand around it, Spencer’s entire body tensed under me.

“Doesn’t this feel real, Reid?” I purred, beginning to work my hand up and down while he struggled to stay propped up on his elbows.

Managing to lift his arm high enough to grab hold of my hair, he dragged me down closer to him. The action elicited another wanton cry from me, still woefully under-stimulated and rutting against his thigh.

“Fuck!” He said in response, trying to focus his glazed over eyes on my own. “Your eyes… Your pupils are dilated. Your skin is flushed. It-It’s on fucking fire.”

Talking seemed so difficult for him, and if he hadn’t been holding me in place, I would have kissed him to make it stop.

“(Y/n), I think we‘ve been drugged.”

The thought hadn’t even occurred to me, but now that it had, I didn’t feel as scared as I probably should have. Whatever I’d been drugged with was clearly intended to keep me happy. And _god,_ if I wasn’t happy.

“I don’t care right now.” I panted, letting go of him for just a brief second so that I could reorient myself against his crotch now that there was less fabric between us.

Spencer let out a small squeak, falling back onto the bed despite his best efforts to keep talking through the logic of the situation. “I need to take you to a hospital. We need to…”

“Doesn’t this feel nice?” I interrupted, using my newfound freedom to start laying sloppy kisses over his jaw.

His hand returned quickly to the back of my head, although this time it wasn’t trying to guide me anymore. It was just along for the ride as I made my way down his neck. “Please, I have to… I can’t take advantage of you.”

The words made me stop, some deeper part of me screaming at him from the sidelines, asking how he could have an IQ of 187 and still be a fucking idiot. “Take advantage? You’d be doing me a favor.” I mumbled against his skin that was slowly turning speckled with red, pink, and purple in my wake.

“You don’t mean that. It’s the endorphins flooding your system. You don’t really want me.”

If what he said before had made me angry, this one just made me sad. I’d always known that his self-esteem was essentially non-existent, but he couldn’t be serious, could he? Did he really believe that I didn’t want him? He’d always been dense, but I’d never exactly kept my infatuation with him a secret.

“Yes, I do. This drug lowers inhibition, right? I want this. I want you. I’ve always wanted you.” I didn’t actually know that about the drug, but I figured that had to be it. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have ended up in Spencer’s bed. There were hundreds of other men at the club we’d left. I had intentionally sought him out.

Unable to think of the right words to persuade Spencer to believe me, I settled on a much more fun option.

“You know I think of you when I touch myself?”

His eyes were half-lidded, his pupils having devoured the golden ring of his iris. Still, they trailed after my movements. He bit down hard on his lip as I slid a hand between our heated bodies and into my shorts.

“You want to see?” I cooed, my mouth dropping open while I leaned over his face. He tried to stop his eyes from falling to the place where he could feel my hands moving through the fabric still pressed against his dick.

“Mmm, Dr. Reid…” I gasped, my voice low at first before I couldn’t stop myself from moaning much too loud. “Fuck me, _Spencer_.”

“ _Please_ stop.” He begged, his body having an intense, visceral reaction to the use of his first name.

I tucked that piece of information away for later, instead working my fingers inside of me and continuing to whimper in front of him. “You can make me stop.” I pointed out, referencing the request I’d literally just made.

“I-It’s not right.” He said under his breath, trying to convince himself more than me.

“Then why does it feel so good?” I responded with a giggle, lowering my face to just an inch above his. I wanted him to do something, to show me that he wanted this as badly as I did.

Sure enough, after just a few seconds his hand snaked its way through my hair again, forcing me to close the gap with more force than necessary. Without breaking us apart, both of his hands made their way to my shorts, undoing them with a skill that I did not expect him to possess.

Once I managed to kick off the fabric, he ran his fingers over the outside of my underwear to find them already soaked through.

“ **Fuck.** ” He growled, pressing harshly enough against the fabric to slip between my folds.

“I like the way that sounds on your tongue.” I sighed contentedly, just grateful that he was making moves in the right direction, however slow.

At least, I thought he was planning on going slow until he spoke again. “There’ are much more fun things I could do with my tongue.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want me?” I chuckled at the innuendo that should have sounded foreign from his mouth. . It didn’t, though. Something about this entire situation was quickly alerting me to the reality that I’d drastically underestimated Spencer’s sexual prowess. The idea only made me more excited.

“Fuck— I-I’ve wanted you since the day I met you, (y/n).” He grunted, his fingers finally separating from my underwear so that he could remove the garment altogether. 

“Then why are we only doing this now?” I asked, actually curious for the response.

“Tennessee.”

With just one word, everything made sense. I could remember the night he was talking about, so vividly it hurt. For all intents and purposes, it was a normal case. There was a happier ending than we normally got, which meant we had all been in much brighter spirits than usual.

While the team went out for drinks to celebrate, Spencer and I had stayed behind. The two of us hadn’t been tired enough to sleep, so we’d holed up in his room and watched the terrible movies that could only afford to come on in the middle of the night.

Naturally, he knew way too much about all of them. Before we knew it, the time had crept close to 1AM, and I was still there, curled up next to him on the queen sized bed. The two of us had looked at each other in that moment, and I think that we both realized the unavoidable.

If I stayed there a second longer, we wouldn’t have been able to ignore our feelings anymore. So, I had done the only thing I could think to do.

I had run away.

“You… You never came back to bed.” The sadness in his voice was so obvious, I couldn’t believe he could even feel that strongly while we were both almost completely naked.

“You’re an idiot, 187.” I finally said, exasperated and still burning with need.

“What?”

I groaned, more from frustration at his stupidity than the fact he still hadn’t touched me again. I knew that I needed to explain myself before he would be able to move past it, however embarrassing the truth was. “I didn’t come back to bed because I couldn’t sleep next to you without wanting to fucking maul you.”

A small smile inched across his cheeks, and he bit down on his bottom lip as he took a good look at the naked woman sitting patiently on his lap, confessing to the fact she’d always wanted him exactly like this.

“I would have let you.” He admitted softly, swallowing down the lump in his throat while he ran his fingers over my face in an act of undeniable adoration.

“Then let me do it now.” I joked, pushing into his hand like a touch starved feline. Sadly, it didn’t last long, with his hands dropping back down to my hips.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” I croaked, almost taking the words and actions to be a rejection coming from the left field. But before I could summon enough sadness to cry, Spencer’s hand forced its way underneath me, two of his fingers slipping into my waiting heat with no resistance whatsoever.

I doubled over from the overwhelming sensation of him inside me, crying out incomprehensible words that were meant to resemble his name. When I was able to open my eyes again, I found him watching me with a devilish smirk.

“I’m not the kind of man who gets devoured anymore.”

“Oh, god.” There was nothing else I could say, unable to think of anything beyond Spencer’s fingers roughly thrusting into me while a look of pure hunger covered his face.

“Yeah, you’ll want to to beg him for mercy when I’m done with you.” He taunted, smiling bigger when my legs started to shake around him.

“I’ve never seen this side of you before, Spencer.”

“I hope you can handle it.”

“God, I hope I can’t.” I returned, speaking quickly in the hope that I could finish a thought without it being broken up by whorish moans. I’d never felt like this before. It was so strong that I wasn’t even worried about whether I would ever be able to recreate the experience; it was enough happiness to last a lifetime.

“Fucking shit.” I summarized aloud, my hips rolling against his hand and pretending it was what I really wanted buried between my legs.

“The things you make me want to do with that mouth of yours.” He groaned, reaching up to press two fingers against my tongue.

Despite the horrible dry mouth, I could still feel myself salivating at the action. I quickly closed my lips around the digits, sucking on them until my cheeks were hollowed. Spencer’s ministrations stalled, back arching as he moaned in response to the pressure on his fingers. I had always pegged him as the vocal type, and it was so satisfying to be right about that, at least.

“Is that what you want to do? You want my dick in your throat?” He asked, already knowing the answer before my fervent nodding. He chuckled, removing his hand from between my legs and pulling his finger from my lips. “I think I can arrange that.”

But instead of making any apparent move, Spencer just nodded his head with another perplexing command. “Turn around for me, darling.”

I listened, trusting that his mind was far more capable than mine in this state. And sure enough, not even two seconds after I’d settled against his hips again, Spencer lifted my thighs entirely off of him. I squeaked at the sudden movement, my hands grabbing his legs to stop myself from face planting against him.

He moved me with such ease, orienting my heat over his mouth in no time at all. Although distracted by the feeling of his breath against my sex, I still managed to toss back my own tease. “You have absolutely no business being able to throw me around like this, Spencer.”

He chuckled, running his hands over my hips as I settled into my new position of straddling his face. “Like I said… I’m not that guy from before.” He reasserted, pressing a kiss against my inner thigh to make his point.

A shudder spread through my whole body that still ached with need for him. It felt so close yet so far away, and Spencer knew it, too. He was teasing me with barely-there touches of his lips against my legs. He was waiting for me to make the first move, and I was more than happy to oblige.

Wrapping my mouth over the head of his dick, I wasted no time on the build up. If he felt anything like me in that moment, he would be grateful for my impatience. And it seemed that he was, because he rewarded me with a soft moan, followed by his tongue gathering the wetness that had already formed on my sex.

I sobbed against him, trying to take more of him into my mouth as quickly as I could, wanting to feel him any way I could. With one hand holding me up, the other worked the base of his shaft that I couldn’t fit into my mouth just yet.

If Spencer was distracted, he sure didn’t let it show. It almost seemed like he was in his own world, his tongue casually thrusting into me between long laps along my folds. True to his word, he was devouring me, his hands wrapped around my hips pulling me down against his face.

I wanted to cry out his name, but had to settle for muffled moans, instead. If his bucking into my mouth was any indication, he still enjoyed my attempts at vocal responses. I was grinding against him, causing Spencer to tighten his grip, his nails dragging over my backside hard enough to leave welts in his wake. The gentle burning made me think of other marks he could leave.

Just as the thought occurred to me, his mouth latched onto the small, sensitive pearl at my crest. The noise that erupted from my chest was still audible, even with my lips wrapped around him. I tried to keep up my ministrations as long as possible, but soon found it too difficult to focus.

Removing him from my mouth, my entire body shook as I found my release. Usually, on a normal, regular night, it would have been enough for me. But whatever drugs coursed through my system made what should have been a mind-altering orgasm feel like a tease. Even as I came down, the tension remained, and I found it difficult to hold myself up in the current position.

Spencer must have noticed, because before I could protest, he picked me up and practically tossed me onto the bed beside him. I was still reeling from the quick movement following my orgasm, but he seemed as sharp as ever.

“Why’d you stop?” I slurred, struggling to prop myself up on my elbows through the spinning sensation in my head.

“Look at you. You can barely sit up.” He said with a dark chuckle, slowly climbing on top of me like a predator would corner prey, and I was reminded once again of him telling me that he wasn’t the man I used to know.

“I’m fine.” I mumbled, grabbing his hair and pulling him down into a heated kiss. He gave in at first, but decided that there were more pressing things to address.

As he pulled away, he bit down on my bottom lip, his hand trailing down my side as he whispered, “Don’t worry. I’m more than happy to spoil you, darling.”

My lungs stopped working when he stopped touching me. All I could hear was the sound of our breathing mixing with my heartbeat pounding in my ears. That was when I felt it — Spencer was lining himself up at my entrance, softly rubbing the head of his erection in the mixture of his saliva and my arousal. I couldn’t think of anything else, my mind transfixed on the anticipation.

“Just lay back and keep looking pretty for me, okay?” He crooned, his praise further exacerbating the need burning in every cell.

I wanted to reply, to tell him, _beg_ him to move, but every thought I had only came out in the form of mewls and moans. When he did finally start to enter me, he took his sweet time with that, too. Although I was frustrated, I recognized the extreme restraint he was showing. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted nothing more than to take me as violently as possible.

But he wouldn’t — still viewing me as a delicate thing to be protected. Then again, the little glimmer in his eyes told me that he also enjoyed the way his torture drew out the most pathetic pleas from my lips. Eventually, after he had almost completely entered me, he apparently also lost patience, thrusting into me hard enough to shake the bed beneath us.

“Jesus fuck, Spencer!” I gasped, my nails digging into the skin of his back as he began a ruthless pace, our bodies colliding harshly in the dim light of the hotel room. The erotic sounds that surrounded us were almost as overwhelming as the way it felt to have him inside me. I couldn’t even tell you what I was saying, my tongue spilling every filthy thing it could think of in my delirium.

Spencer licked his lips before they spread into a smile. Without ever slowing down, he brought his thumb up to play with my bottom lip. “I bet even without the drugs you’d be begging me for this.” He muttered under his breath, a pride and curiosity floating under the surface of his words. “Tell me how badly you’ve wanted this. _Beg me_ to fuck you harder.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” I freely confessed, my weak legs using every ounce of strength left to pull him closer. My hips rose to meet his with each motion, hoarsely crying out, “Please, do whatever you want to me. I’m _yours_.”

“Oh, I know.” The arrogance was honestly way too attractive on him, his hand holding onto my chin and forcing me to look at him just to prove that he could. I was putty at his fingertips, desperate to please him however I could. “I’m going to make it so the only word leaving your dirty little mouth is my name.”

True to his word, Spencer shifted our positions, pulling my legs further up his back so that he was free to fuck me with his full strength. I would have never believed anyone who told me that Spencer Reid would be the one to leave bruises all over my body, but once I was in the throes of it, it made so much sense.

And as satisfying as it was, my body was screaming for more. There was something I needed, and it took me that long to figure it out. So with broken words and sobs, I tried to keep my eyes open long enough to convince him to follow through with my next request.

“I need you to come inside me, Spencer.”

The words alone made his thrusts falter, a loud moan tearing from his throat as he buried himself all the to the hilt. “ ** _Fuck_**.” He growled through clenched teeth, “ **Say it again**.”

“Please, come inside me.” I cried, my hands falling to grab the sheets to stop my body from sliding further up the bed as he fucked me into the mattress. Any remaining caution was quickly thrown to the wind, Spencer’s motions getting more violent while I struggled not to cry as the tension in my stomach was almost too much to bear.

“Please, I need it. I need to feel you.” I choked on the words that drowned among our mixed moans. Try as he might to hold off for me, Spencer couldn’t resist the bliss and relief that we’d chased for so long. But luckily, the gentle throbbing of his release was enough to convince me to follow him over the edge.

Bottoming out inside of me with one final thrust, Spencer collapsed forward to crash his lips against mine. The kiss was so sloppy and undignified, our tongues aggressive and insistent to blend together how we could.

But once we came down, the exhaustion was immediate and crushing. Even Spencer could barely stop himself from dropping onto me, barely able to pull out and roll off of me. I couldn’t tell you how long we laid like that, but it felt like a lifetime. Although I still felt the residual effects of the drugs, it seemed I was finally satisfied enough to sleep the rest off.

Glancing over at Spencer, sprawled out on the bed with his arm over his eyes, I guessed he felt much the same. He was the first one to get up, and we went through the awkward motions of the clean up with barely any words or extra movements.

Stumbling back into the bed, I reached a tired hand out to the man beside me. “Spencer, please touch me more.” I whined.

“I can’t move.” He mumbled, clearly half asleep. “Twos all you get tonight.”

“Not like that, you animal.” I laughed, finding the breath needed to be worth it. He smiled in response, tilting his head to the side to look at me as I attached myself to his side like I belonged there.

“Never took you for the cuddling type.” He said, affectionately petting my head with a similar level of belonging.

“I’m not…” I grumbled into his shoulder, pulling the blanket up over the two of us and avoiding his eyes. I knew he could feel how much warmer my face was getting; I didn’t need to give him the satisfaction of seeing the stars in my eyes, too. “It must be the drugs.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Whatever you say.” He smugly replied, finally causing me to look up at him with a faux disbelief.

“It is!” I squeaked.

Turning his head back away from me, Spencer wrapped his hand up in mine, our fingers fitting together as perfectly as I’d always assumed they would. “I hope that part’s permanent, then.” He said under his breath, closing his eyes to hopefully finally rest.

I sighed, accepting the unabashed tenderness the only way I knew how. “Goodnight, asshole.”

“Goodnight, darling.”

—

So it had been three days since Spencer Reid and I had drug-induced, mind-blowing sex. The next morning, he’d insisted we talk about what it meant for us. We’d both easily agreed that the only regret we had was that our first experience together had been in a drug-addled haze, but that we had plenty of time to make up for it.

I wasn’t too keen on telling the team about what happened, though, so we also agreed that it was best to keep it on the down low for awhile. Everything was going fine at first, with most people writing off our sudden disappearance from the bar as the result of mutual exhaustion. After all, we were the two that were most likely to burn out from extended social interaction.

Neither of us could figure out what had happened, or where we had been exposed to the drug. Blood tests done later revealed nothing in our system, which ruled out many of the things we were initially concerned about. When medical science couldn’t help us anymore, we wrote it off. That is, until Penelope approached me in the middle of the bullpen with the most guilt-ridden expression I’d literally ever seen on a human being.

“Heeeeyyy friend…” She drew out the word so much, I almost thought I’d have to cut her off. I didn’t answer at first, narrowing my eyes and looking over the several other indicators of guilt present on her body. Her hands wouldn’t stop moving, fidgeting with everything she could get a hold of. Her legs were crossed over the other, and her entire body shifted away from me as she stepped closer.

“Hi Penelope.” I responded, setting down the file I was looking at and turning to face her.

“How was the rest of your night on Friday? You disappeared pretty early…” She asked through nervous laughter.

“It was fine.” I said with a shrug, “Nothing happened.”

She looked over to Spencer, sitting just a few feet away with his nose buried in a book. “Reid left pretty early, too…” Penelope said in what I think she thought was a whisper, but was most certainly normal volume.

“I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

Her eyes glanced between the two of us before settling on the pen I was twisting in my hand. “… Are you sure?” She pressed, her pitch rising with each syllable.

This time, it was me who looked to Spencer. He lowered the book, his mouth open in that look of contemplation that usually preceded a revelation. Somehow, he had figured it out before me, despite me being the one she was practically confessing to.

“Y-Yes.” I stumbled over the word, clearing my throat and tucking my hair behind my ear as I turned away from her. “You’re just… imagining things. It was a normal night.”

She looked relieved, if not a little confused, but accepted my answer, nonetheless. “Okay… Talk to you later then.” Taking a few steps away, she abruptly stopped, teetering back over to me in her much too tall heels and leaning over my desk. “Hey, I just want to make sure that we’re doing that thing where something definitely happened but we’re both pretending like it didn’t happen and that’s the way of saying we’re never going to talk about it again, right? That’s the thing we’re doing?”

I bit down on my lip, trying to prevent the pure humiliation and anger from spilling out of my mouth at the realization that Penelope was the one who had, apparently, accidentally dosed both me and Spencer. It made sense — she was known for being reckless, and it wasn’t like her friends weren’t capable of getting high-end research drugs. The poor girl had clearly meant to have some fun of her own, but somehow, things had gone wrong.

It was hard to be that mad at her for it, considering what she had unwittingly allowed to happen.

“Yes, Penelope.”

“Okay, good.” She sighed, smoothing out her dress and giving some sort of strange curtsy before she awkwardly raised her hand in a half wave. “Okay. Bye.”

I scanned the rest of the bullpen for any signs that others had overheard or seen the interaction, but the coasts seemed perfectly clear. That is, aside from Spencer, who had returned to his book, albeit with a huge smirk on his face.

Asshole.


End file.
